


Life

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: A Life Built Together [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Community: mcsheplets, Curtain Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: A not-so-typical portion of time in the McKay-Sheppard household.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> 1) The _Curtain Fic_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.
> 
> 2) The LJ community [mcsheplets](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/546388.html) prompt #260 _Nap_.
> 
> I hope it qualifies for both because it kinda skirts both topics?

As has become his habit, John checks his phone as soon as his meeting is finished. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees that there are more than twenty miss calls from his husband but no voice messages. Immediately he calls Rodney's cell which is dead, and then he calls the house phone which just rings. Two quick calls later he has confirmed that both Isaac and Amelia are fine, so he does the only thing he can think of; he heads home.

Something is definitely wrong because when he pulls up to their home the front door is wide open and Helo comes running out to greet him. John runs a soothing hand over his head, heart stuttering when he sees a red smear in the fur near the dog’s mouth. Fortifying himself, he runs a thumb through the smear and brings it close in order to inspect it; it's not the right colour for blood so he's not surprised to find that it's ketchup when he sniffs it. 

His heart is still beating hard as he walks along the path and through the front door, and suddenly it's in his throat because the lounge looks like a tornado went through it and _oh my god Rodney! Aiden!_ He doesn't realise he's actually shouting their names as he frantically searches the house for them until he comes to a stop in the nursery, throat raw.

He doesn't know what to make of what he is seeing; Rodney is sitting on the floor in the middle of the room cross-legged with Aiden in his arms, rocking back and forth as they both sniffle. Aiden gives a pitiful cry and fresh tears flow from Rodney's eyes. John crouches in front of his husband and reaches a hand out to grip his shoulder.

“John?” Rodney's voice is thick and broken and his eyes are shiny, red and swollen.

“What happened here Rodney? Are you okay? Is Aiden?”

At their son’s name, Rodney practically shoves the little boy at John as he says, sounding absolutely defeated: “I don't know!”

John takes the little boy and checks him for a fever - nope, sniffs his butt - doesn't need to be changed, offers a finger - not hungry, runs his finger along his gums - not teething, rubs a hand over his stomach - it doesn't even twitch. He doesn't know what’s wrong because clearly something is; their son’s face is all scrunched up and new tears are leaking from his eyes as he continues to make sad, heartbreakingly unhappy.

He doesn't ask about the state of the lounge, obviously there wasn't a break in, instead he drops a kiss to both Aiden’s and Rodney's foreheads and says: “Why don't you get cleaned up love and then we'll take him to the doctor?”

Rodney nods numbly and, with John's help, he stands. “M’sorry John.”

“There's nothing to apologise for Rodney. Do you want to stay and take a nap while I take-” Rodney shakes his head so he stops asking that question. “Okay. Maybe you should rinse your face and change?”

Rodney glances down at his flannel pyjama pants and his ‘I'm with genius’ t-shirt. "Okay. Wait for me?”

John smiles reassuringly because Rodney shouldn't sound like he is pleading when it comes to their kids. “Yeah, I'll be downstairs ok?”

“Okay.” Rodney offers up his face and John happily presses a kiss to his lips, before he shuffles out of the room.

“Okay kiddo, let's get you cleaned up.”

\---

Turns out little Aiden has an ear infection, which the doctor assures them will be fine in a few days as long as they follow his instructions. They still have an hour and a half before the other two kids need to be picked up, so John heads for the mall instead of home. 

At Rodney's questioning frown he says, “We're gonna need new curtains for the lounge; I think Helo chased Atom around the house and your cat sought refuge up on the curtain rails.”

**Author's Note:**

> So quick notes:  
> \- one more fic in this series for me to write and after I post it, and the other 3 I wrote ages ago, this series will be complete!  
> \- Aiden is named for a young man John was a Big Brother to. Despite John's best efforts, Aiden could not change his ways and died from a drug overdose. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, and thanks for the read! ♥


End file.
